Dictionary of Love
by voldemortsn0se
Summary: A collection of Dramione drabbles/one shots based on some lovely words. M to be safe.


**A/N: Okay, so. It's been _years_ since I've last written fanfiction. I haven't written creatively in a very long time, so I decided to start again. **

**I saw a post on Tumblr with a bunch of words and definitions, and decided to take most of/all of these words and create a bunch of one shots with them. However I don't think a lot of these words are valid dictionary words but...whatever. **

**So, yeah. Here it is. I wrote this first chapter very quickly so please forgive the average quality. As I said, it's been a while. As I write more I'll do better, I promise.**

**Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the post that inspired this fic.**

* * *

**Cheiloproclitic -** Being attracted to someone's lips.

"May I sit here?"

Draco looked up briefly from his charms essay to acknowledge the voice questioning him. He was sitting at a table in the library, having gone to write his charms essay that was due the next day. 

He didn't know who he was expecting to see, but he did not expect to see Hermione Granger standing in front of him.

After glancing around the library, he realized there were no empty seats, save the one across from him. _Why else would she willingly sit near me?_

Draco gave a nod and returned to his essay while Granger settled into her seat. The two worked in silence for a few minutes, each too concentrated on their work  
to think about who was sitting in such close proximity to themselves.

Eventually, the scratching of Granger's quill against parchment became too much to handle, and Draco took it upon himself to finally make a snide remark.

"Merlin, Granger, could you write any more violently?"

While Hermione would have usually glared and retorted with something rude, she instead looked up apologetically.

"Sorry," she muttered, before looking back down at her parchment.

_She must really need to work on whatever she is doing, _Draco thought, and decided to leave her be.

Ten more minutes had passed by, the volume of Granger's quill against parchment not having quieted down, when she suddenly let out an exhausted sigh.

_Does she have to be so loud? _Draco thought as he looked up, _At least her good looks make up for her annoyingness._

Shocked at what he had just thought about Granger's appearance, he decided he needed to cancel out his inner monologue by saying something rude to her.

"Really, Granger? I came here to work, not listen to you. All this noise you're making is distracting me."

"Then why don't you go work where there aren't any people, Malfoy? Libraries do tend to be places where people actually _go_."

"Why don't you go work somewhere else? You're a know-it-all, I'm sure you can accomplish work anywhere."

"It's the atmosphere."

Draco didn't know what she meant, so he simply scoffed and went back to writing his essay that was in dire need of being completed, and soon.

Before the pair knew it, it was 9pm, Draco had finished his essay, and the library had begun to clear out. Both were too absorbed in their work to notice that they had been there for hours.

Looking at the time, Draco thought he should notify Granger of how late it was. About to speak, he noticed her concentrated face.

Her golden-flecked brown eyes were wide, perfectly tamed eyebrows framing them. Her narrow nose seemed to have a few freckles, as the sun was becoming more noticeable during the spring season that was upon them. Her skin was as flawless as porcelain, even without beauty products. And her luscious lips, a light pink that complimented her barely tanned skin tone, pursed in concentration.

_I have never seen lips like hers, _Draco thought, _they're so real compared to the thin-lipped girls in Slytherin. _

Draco caught himself thinking about Granger's appearance again, and shook his head to himself, _what is happening?_

_I wonder if those lips would make her a better kisser._

Before Draco could let his mind go any further, he decided to interfere and announce the time to Granger, before locking himself in his dorm and occupying himself  
with things to take his mind off of Granger.

"Granger, I think it's time that you get your head out of your work."

Startled, Hermione raised her head and noticed the nearly empty library and the late hour.

"Oh, no, I hardly noticed the time passing," she said as she began to pack her things, and without even looking up, "thank you for allowing me to sit here."

"I'd say 'no problem,' but you were actually quite irritating…"

Draco began walking to the door, smirking when he heard Hermione's frustrated sigh.

However, he found himself walking slower than usual, not entirely eager to reach his dorm, and hoping Granger would catch up with him.

When she did, he couldn't resist asking,

"What did you mean by 'it's the atmosphere'?"

Hermione glanced up with a confused look, wondering what Malfoy was speaking about and why he was even asking her.

"About why you work in the library rather than anywhere else."

"Oh," Hermione said, still confused, "It's just expected that people do work in libraries. Being surrounded by books makes me feel like I have all the knowledge in the world to use, and therefore helps me put more effort and knowledge into my work."

_That makes sense_, Draco thought to himself, _although she doesn't need books around her to be intelligent._

With a nod and one last look at Granger's lips as he held the door for her, they parted, each going to their respective dorms.

When Draco reached his dorm, he drew the curtains around his bed, preparing himself to fall asleep thinking of all the other girls he'd had the pleasure of snogging.

But all he could think about was Granger's lips.


End file.
